Modern aircraft may utilize one or more turbofan propulsion systems powered by a gas turbine engine. The propulsion system may include a nacelle, which is a system of components that house the engine and its ancillary systems, and help form aerodynamic surfaces for flight, including a fan bypass air duct. Often, the nacelle includes a fan cowl which forms the outer portion of the nacelle in the area of the fan. The fan cowl typically has two halves which may hinge open to provide access to the fan case and any components mounted on it, which sometimes includes a lube oil sump and pump, the computer for controlling the engine, etc.
Latches have been used to latch the fan cowl halves to each other, but these existing latches suffer from various disadvantages or insufficiencies. For example, in the event that the latch is not manually engaged prior to aircraft takeoff, the fan cowl halves are not secured. The location of the latches may be obscured from quick visual inspection. Thus, it is possible for unlatched fan cowl halves to go unnoticed should the latches not be properly inspected, and an aircraft may takeoff with unlatched fan cowl halves. The fan cowl halves may separate from the nacelle during flight if the latches are not secured.